Ryouta Ishida's Decks
There have been a total of ten decks used by Ryouta Ishida during the production of Yu-Gi-Oh Board Game. However, now he only uses three of them for all of his duels. Listed below are the decks and cards that Ryouta has used throughout the board game so far. Zombie Deck Ryouta's best deck is this Zombie Deck. It exists of mostly real and anime Yu-Gi-OH Zombie cards of the DARK and EARTH attributes as well as some DARK Zombies created by Ryouta himself. This deck is used to quickly Synchro Summon the Zombie royalty cards he created. There is also a Burn strategy of different trap cards placed in this deck. Later on, Ryouta adds the Exodia pieces and some Exodia support cards to boost the strength of this deck for an easy win. Power Deck This is Ryouta's old specialty deck. This was the first ever deck that Ryouta had used when going through the Yu-Gi-Oh Second Series Anime. This deck consisted of mostly beatstick monsters and burn cards. This deck specializes on Ryouta's old favorite monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Water Deck Ryouta faced against Fujihisa Hojo, who at the time was using a roulette strategy to pick his and his opponent's playing deck. Out of ten decks, the one to choose Ryouta for that duel was a WATER deck. This deck is based off of Structure Deck 4 in the Yu-Gi-OH trading card game, Fury of the Deep. This deck uses multiple cards labeled as Umi in order to power up the sea creatures in it, in order to bring a quick defeat to any opponent that faced it. Naturia Turbo Deck Ryouta was close to a girl named Remi in the dream he had, and she used a Naturia Turbo Deck. Ryouta decided to bring this deck back to life to show his closeness to Remi. He only plays it once though, since he ends up losing horribly to Akira. He plays a good amount of cards in the duel, but thanks to the episodes being sound recordings, some of the played cards are unknown. Blackwing Deck Ryouta's liking for birds helped him obtain a version of Crow Hogan's Blackwing deck with a few of Ryouta's favorite magic and trap cards placed in it. He obtained this deck from Katsumi, after the Signer power of Black-Winged Dragon was drained out of it. It once was also a Virus Control Deck, but it now just themed on destroying the opponent quickly through battle. Lolita Wars Deck Another deck Ryouta played during the series is a Lolita Wars Deck, which is based off of a fanfiction Ryouta wrote. The monsters in this deck help out the other monsters with different effects. The magic and trap cards help out mostly any card that is a Lolita girl, but there are some that help out the main male characters as well. There is also a field card in this deck that helps to play more than 5 monsters and more than 5 spell and trap cards by only pay a small fraction of your life points for an extra zone, making this deck a very deadly deck. Notes